Tyrant's War
by FreedomGundam
Summary: AU, Set during the Middle Ages. Harry hates Wizards and Witches so much that he orders the killing of them all. But a rogue wizard, comes along and tells him of his heritage. Bad at summaries. Plz R&R HPHR
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

Prologue:

In the thirteenth century, there lived a mighty King who ruled all his enemies, and his allies feared him. But with all that power and honor he feared one thing: Wizards and Witches. He feared them all because his parents were killed by them when he was but a babe in arms.

After his parents were killed, he was forced to live with his aunt, uncle, and cousin. He was then found by the current king who thought he was gifted in the way of the warrior. He was given the training which made him a squire to the king himself, and in two years, the squire was knighted. When war broke out, the knight was very brave and courageous. At the end of the war the knight was promoted to commander of the army.

When the king died from a mysterious illness, the king said that the commander would inherit the throne, for he had no son. During the next four years, he calmed enemies and made allies. In his sixth year as king, he made a law that would help his fear of Wizards and Witches disappear.

He made a law in which all known Wizards and Witches would be killed immediately. This caused uproar in the magical community. For the next year, multiple battles took place against the king's new law. But there was one important thing that would change the king's life. For this is the story of the sixteen-year-old king who ruled Britain.

* * *

Well, this is the prologue for Tyrant's War. If you have a better name for this, put it in the review. Thanks!

As always, please review.


	2. Prisoners Taken

Chapter 1: Prisoners Taken

Disclaimer: See Prologue

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surrey Castle is royal castle and a feared one too. For in it is the 16 year old king. The castle is rather big with impenetrable defenses. There is only 4 roads leading into the castle, 4 roads leading out.

On the dusty road leading south, two horses carrying two passengers was headed towards Surrey Castle. When they arrived at the gate, they took off their hoods. One of them was male, and the other female. The male had blonde hair while the female had burning red hair. They started walking towards the giant inner fortress, when they were stopped by guards telling them that they can not enter the castle. So when they turned back they went to a corner where they disappeared.

-----------

In the castle a special ceremony was happening, a once in a year event, the knighting of all worthy squires that the king trained himself. The audience was made up of knights, generals, soldiers, and royal families. When the ceremony was about to finish, the door was blasted open by what seemed like what a ram would do. The knights, generals, soldiers immediately unsheathed their swords and ran to surround the royal families to protect them knowing that the King would and could defend himself.

When the smoke cleared, all that could be seen were unconscious guards and two cloaked persons started walking towards the barricade of armed soldiers.

The king stared at the cloaked figures and saw that they were holding sticks as small as small branches. "Wizards" could be heard from the King which made him unsheathe his sword. The soldiers didn't need a order in order for them to charge them. With one swish of one of the sticks the charging soldiers were flung back to the wall.

"We're here to deliver a message to the King" stated the two cloaked figure.

"Your message can go to hell, Wizards" shouted the king. He charged the wizards with his trusted one-sided swords. With one swing of the sticks, the swords in the King's hand flew out of his hands like the soldier's. But this didn't stop the king at all. The cloaked figures made another swing, this made the king stop and started to float in midair and on top of that he couldn't move. It was like a big rope was tide around him.

"NO, I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED THIS EASILY" The room started to get windy then it started to have mini lightning bolts. This made everybody run for it, leaving the king and the cloaked figures the only ones in the room.

The figures then were attacked by mini lightning strikes. When the realized that it can actually hurt if you got hit by it, they started to dodge them until the figures got struck by the lightning. The guards were about to behead them, when the king stopped them and told them that they would be used to capture the other wizards and witches.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Note: Sorry if I haven't updated in so long. I will try to update regularly. If I don't you can email me and yell at me to update.

I hope you guys Review.


	3. Friends of Prisoners

Chapter 2- Friends of Prisoners

Disclaimer:See Chapter 1

In the dark corridors of the prison cells, many misfits and captured wizards and witches await their punishments for doing their crime. But for the magical persons, their punishment was for simply existing. In the final cell, the latest prisoners were being held.

"You think they'll come to rescue us?" The red-headed asked.

"Yeah, but it will take a while," The blonde man responded.

"Well while we wait, want to play Tic Tac Toe?"

He sighed. "Sure, we got nothing better to do."

* * *

"Sire, what shall you do with those prisoners?" one of the king's advisors asked.

"As I said, I'll use them to draw their friends here, so that I can wipe their kind off the face of the earth," the king responded with evil laughter.

"Very good, Sire."

"Well then, let's have a little chat with our friends."

* * *

"Ha ha! I win for again!" the red-head cheered.

"Of course you did. It's because I--. He's coming."

"The king? Yes, I know."

However, it took a while for the wizards' suspicion to be confirmed.

"Well, well. Are our prisoners comfortable?" the king asked.

"No, considering that we haven't eaten since we got here." the red haired woman responded, while the king motioned for the guard to unlock the door. The king stepped in the cell.

"Well, we can't have that now, can we? Guard, get some food for them now!"

"Yes sir," the guard responded. He ran up the stairs to fulfill the king's order.

"I haven't got your names yet"

"I'm Draco Malfoy and this is my wife, Ginny Malfoy."

"My name is King Harry Potter."

"Yes, we know," Draco sneered.

"We aren't idiots," Ginny added.

"Now let's get to the point. Where are your friends?"

"Behind you," said three cloaked figures behind the king.

"How did you get in here? GUARDS!"

"You mean those pathetically weak 'trained' men upstairs? They won't be awake for a while," said the leader.

"Who are you?"

The leader stepped forward "I'm Hermione Granger, to my right is Ron Weasley and to my left is Luna Weasley. We are the friends of your prisoners."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long update there was somethings I had to do like Summer Vacation and all that stuff. Well hope you enjoyed it and remember keep reviewing. 


End file.
